All I Have to Do is Dream
by Mouka
Summary: Si es cierto aquel dicho de que cuando sueñas con una persona, es porque esta te extraña, entonces Tsurugi Kyousuke me desea en secreto. Te lo puedo garantizar.


_Y aquí de nuevo mundo Fanfiction, con un cortito fic salido de la nada que espero les guste n.n_

 _ **Disclaimer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece._

* * *

 **All I Have to Do is Dream**

 _By Madoka_

-Si es cierto aquel dicho de que cuando sueñas con una persona, es porque esta te extraña, entonces Tsurugi Kyousuke me desea en secreto. Te lo puedo garantizar.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-Pues digamos que he tenido varios sueños con él, y no sé por qué.

-Que gay te escuchaste.

-¡Hablo en serio!

-Sí, y yo te digo en serio que no pudiste sonar más homosexual que eso- la socarrona risa entre dientes de Kariya me molesto al punto de incomodarme y sentirme humillado, uno compartiendo sus emociones y recibe un escupitajo en la cara; pero torcí la boca y desvié la mirada, aparentando que bien no me había importado, mientras este seguía metiéndose pandas de gomita a la boca -. Bueno, bueno, no te esponjes, mi amigo, solo era un chascarrillo- y me palmo el hombro izquierdo, sonriendo ampliamente en mi dirección, una sonrisa bastante espeluznante, que en lugar de arreglarme los ánimos, me hizo alejarme un par de espacios de él.

Kariya bufo y continuo llenándose las muelas de azúcar.

Habíamos salido tarde de clases por su culpa; no se le fue a ocurrir, con esos humores y bromillas que se carga, proponerle un juego de palabras a la profesora Souma, que de lo lindo e inocente que es, acepto emocionada, llevándose una enorme sorpresa cuando finalmente comprendió las intenciones de aquel jueguillo y termino por mandarnos a ambos a detención.

No sé por qué me envió a mí también, según por ser algo así como su cómplice y reírme, pero ¿a quien no le puede ganar la risa cuando ve a su profesora repetir incoherentes frases obscenas sin entender siquiera el por qué? Es una amargada sin gracia, fue divertido, aunque la detención no tanto.

Salimos cerca de las tres y media; la escuela ya estaba prácticamente vacía y nos perdimos el entrenamiento; puedo empezar a hacerme a la idea del sermón que Shindou y el entrenador Endou me dirán mañana, ¡por ser un irresponsable capitán que falta a la práctica! Pero me excusare y le echare la culpa a Kariya, ¡fue su culpa! Por tratar de pasarse de listo.

Total, acabamos caminando por las soleadas calles solitarias del vecindario, comprando en la dulcería un "tentempié" para entretenernos de vuelta a casa.

Y en un recodo empinada, se me soltó la lengua y me pareció adecuado hablarle de lo que había estado pasando conmigo y mi subconsciente las últimas noches. Era la segunda vez que soñaba con Tsurugi Kyousuke y estaba confundido, inquieto y abochornado. No porque despertara con sensaciones extravagantes, nuevas y poco banales, sino que me desconcertaba, simplemente, pensar en ese dicho y adjuntarlo a los sucesos. Aunque esas son cosas de supersticiosos, y yo no me considero precisamente muy devoto a x cosa.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué?

-¿No me los contaras? ¿O eres de esos que cree que si los cuentas ya no se cumplirán? ¿Quieres que se hagan realidad, Tenma-kun?- el inquisitivo tono que utilizo Kariya solo logro que tensara mis músculos y pasara saliva un tanto nervioso; me disgusta cuando hace eso, esa faceta de chico misterioso y pedante que se cree buena onda; es solo un chiquillo remilgoso.

Sacudí la cabeza.

-No, claro que no, no creo en eso.

-¿Entonces? Si vas a contar el chisme, cuéntalo completo- infle las mejillas y deje salir el aire apesadumbrado, aun con la mirada inquisidora de Kariya sobre mí y su desagradable y simplona sonrisa.

-Está bien, te cuento el que tuve anoche, pero no empieces a burlarte que bien puedo guardármelos para mí y contárselos a mi almohada; ¡ella me prestaría más atención y seria afable y comprensiva conmigo!

-Sí, sí, sí, ándale, pues; cuéntamelo.

-Bueno; haz de cuenta…- titube y me calle; era vergonzoso contarlo, aparte que parece fruto del consumo de estupefacientes alucinógenos, podría poner en tela de juicio mi identidad sexual. ¡Que engorro!

Kariya me hizo ademan con las manos insistente, sin dejar de verme de reojo, aun atragantándose con los panditas. Suspire y me rendí, como él dijo; yo fui quien comenzó a hablar, ahora me aguanto.

-Bien, pues, digamos que soñé que estábamos en clase, pero no en Raimon, ni idea en donde, pero era una escuela rural llena de árboles y parcelas a su alrededor. El salón estaba lleno de gente rara, no reconocí a nadie más que a Aoi y Tsurugi- en ese momento Kariya bufo divertido; le reste importancia y proseguí con mi relato -. No sé cómo, pero creo que a mí me gustaba Tsurugi, ¡en el sueño! Aclaro, luego no quiero escucharte carcajearte con tus comentarios en doble sentido.

-Ándale, vale, vale- le dirigí una mirada acusadora, a lo que se quedó callado y se alzó de hombros.

-Y pues se lo confesé a Aoi, eso, que me gustaba Tsurugi…

-Como te gusta decirlo, ¿eh? ¡Eres cosa seria, Matsukaze!

-¡Cállate! ¿Quieres que te cuente, sí o no?- se limitó a quedarse en silencio de nuevo y asintió repetidas veces, formando una mueca de vale madres en la cara. Ahora fui yo quien bufo algo fastidiado -. En fin, se lo dije, pidiéndole que guardara el secreto, por supuesto, para enterarme minutos después que ella también estaba enamorada de Tsurugi ¡y se le declaro! Rematando; Tsurugi le correspondió sin más.

-Uh…- exclamo Kariya, sacudiendo la mano de arriba abajo, fingiendo asombro.

-No sabes lo frustrante que fue para mí ese momento, que me puse a llorar y salí huyendo del salón, buscando refugiarme de aquellos dos y no se quien más que empezaron a buscarme. Me escondí en el baño, un enorme vestidor donde había cientos de chicas cambiándose de ropa para gimnasia. Entre a un pequeño cubículo y me encogí en la esquina, llorando desconsolado como una magdalena. No sé cuánto tiempo me quede allí, pero cuando finalmente me decidí a salir; ¡Tsurugi ya tenía dos hijos con Aoi!

-¡Oye, ese Tsurugi sí que es un loquillo muy veloz! O de plano tú te encerraste demasiado tiempo.

-¡No tengo la más remota idea! Pero así paso, ¿Cómo ves? ¡Que sueños tan locos tengo!- y sí que estaban locos, contarlo solo logro que me sudara la frente.

-¡Que gracioso, verdaderamente gracioso!- Kariya estaba muerto de la risa, creo que incluso pude ver lágrimas en sus ojos. Bajamos la cuesta y dimos vuelta a la derecha una cuadra, dando vuelta a la izquierda continuamos bajando -. Ah…-dijo, respirando profundamente, tranquilizando su repentino ataque -. ¿Y el otro?- me detuve súbitamente en cuanto lo escuche preguntarme. Kariya dio un par de pasos de más y se volvió a verme -. ¿Qué pasa?

-Ah… nada, nada- rasque mi nuca, nervioso. Kariya se subió de hombros y retomamos el paso.

¿Planeaba que le contara también mi otro sueño que tuve con Tsurugi? Ese fue la semana pasada, y no me gustaba rememorarlo porque, la mañana siguiente que desperté, me topé con algo que no necesariamente me resulto muy agradable ni normal, al menos para mí.

Se formó un incómodo silencio en nuestro entorno. Kariya enarco una ceja en mi dirección y reí nervioso.

-¿No me lo contaras?

-¡Déjame respirar!- grite, sintiendo el ardor en mis mejillas. Kariya se volvió a subir de hombros, tirando la bolsa donde estaban las gomitas. Me tome unos segundos para calmarme, relajando lo más que podía mi creciente histeria -. Bueno, Kariya… digamos que… este último sueño no me gusta hablarlo tanto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es acaso un sueño… húmedo?

-¡No, no, no! ¡Por supuesto que no!- me apresure a decir, ocasionando ligeras risillas por su parte.

-Vamos, Tenma-kun, tu sabes que si lo fue. ¿Despertaste con cierta molestia y algo mojado?- y vino su estallido de risas.

-Oh Dios mío, cierra la boca- fue lo único que atine a decir, formando un puchero en mi rostro, contrayendo la mueca.

-Ya, vale, vale, que cómico eres, ¡me haces el día!

-Sí, ¡y tú me desgracias la tarde!

-¡Qué sentido eres!- no me espere a más y me di a la carrera, saliendo corriendo calle abajo -. ¡Espera!- me grito por detrás, apresurándose a alcanzarme.

Dimos vuelta a la siguiente cuadra y nos detuvimos de golpe, trastabillando y casi cayendo. Nos incorporamos rápidamente y nos escondimos tras la esquina, puesto que al frente, divisamos claramente a Tsurugi y Aoi caminando.

Al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de nuestra repentina presencia, y siguieron tranquilos. Tsurugi cargaba la bolsa de Aoi sobre su hombro, y esta llevaba su chaqueta del equipo, dejando a Tsurugi con su camiseta roja al descubierto. Se les veía charlar simplemente, Aoi bromeaba mucho y Tsurugi se limitaba a sonreírle de lado; la escena no pudo resultar ser más desconcertante para mí.

¿De cuando acá se toman esas molestias y amistades? Tal vez debí contarle mi sueño a Kariya antes.

-¡Eh! ¡Pero qué cosas! Eres un maldito adivino.

-Shh.- le chitee para que guardara silencio, aun podrían habernos escuchado, pero no, se alejaron gradualmente hasta que los perdimos de vista y pudimos salir de nuestro escondite.

-Uf…- bufo de nuevo, poniendo sus brazos a las caderas sin despegar los ojos del frente -. Y entonces… ¿no me lo contaras?

-¡Oh, ya cállate!- proferí harto, empujándolo ligeramente para que avanzara.

Y no le contaría mi sueño, porque de alguna manera, en lo más recóndito de mi subconsciente, deseaba que se hiciera realidad, que aquella pintada imagen con Aoi fuera solo mi imaginación, y que tarde o temprano se separaran y yo estuviera a su alcance.

Porque lo que soñé la semana pasada, fue que andaba con Tsurugi Kyousuke abiertamente, bajo las miradas acusadoras y envidiosas de los demás, en un mundo perfecto donde nos venía importando un reverendo cacahuate lo que pensaran.

Degustando aquellos deliciosos labios fríos, agridulces y melosos que me abrazaban en besos apasionados y afectuosos.

Y lo único que tengo que hacer para llenarme del exquisito sabor y cariño de aquel delantero, es soñar, soñar, soñar y soñar.


End file.
